Ashfordly Police Station
Ashfordly Police Station covers the region of Ashfordly and Aidensfield. Appearence Exterior The exterior of the police station is rarely seen, but when it is, only the car park where the vehicles are parked and a small wooden porch over the door are shown. Interior The interior of the Police Station included several rooms one main office where all of the police officers would work, another small room almost like a utility room with a sink and kettle maps on the wall, lockers and the radio for contacting the police vehicles, then there was the Sergeant's Office this was a rather large room that each sergeant would use however sometimes an officer of higher authority would require it's use for themselves. Opposite the main office was the interview room a plain room with a table and chairs and the two cells which where further along. There is also a store room which we see in Series 1 Episode 2 when the Police Station is inspected. Police Property Police Cars 'Ford Popular Patrol Car' The Ford Popular patrol car we first see in Changing Places when Sgt Blaketon drives up to the Police house. It was the sergeants car until just after Sgt Blaketon retired when it was written off after some travellers let it run away down a hill and crash into a tree. It wad then replaced by the Ford Anglia 105E patrol car as the Sergeants car and a panda car was brought in to be used by the constables. 'Ford Anglia 105E Patrol Car' The Ford Anglia Patrol Car was black and had a police sign on the front, it was originally sent to Ashfordly as a car for Ventress even though it was two years since he had last done any driving duties although Bellamy and Rowan occasionally used it but when the Ford Popular was written off it became the Ashfordly Sergeant's Patrol Car while Rowan served as acting sgt and remained that way through Cradock and Merton's time at Ashfordly and the start of Miller's time at Ashfordly. In it's final appearance the car is written off in an accident whilst Miller is giving chase to a gang of poachers and is then replaced until the end of the series by a black Rover 2000. 'Ford Anglia 105E Panda Car' The Ford Anglia 105E Panda is the common drive of PCs Ventress, Bellamy ,Younger and Wetherby. Ventress would at first always get the Panda while Bellamy was stuck with the Mini Van until series 8 but following Ventress' retirement Bellamy nearly always used it and following his death it was nearly always assigned to PC Wetherby or PC Younger however both have occasionally used the Mini Van. There are 2 registration plates used and the most common and later one is LAR 988C and the other is LTT 930F(In series 13 episode 15 and series 14 episode 7 the car runs on DFE 161D and another identical car appears bearing LTT 930F and the car appears under the registration number DFE 161D in sister show The Royal under the use of PCs Bellamy and Ventress but is then only used by Police in Elsinby before being replaced in The Royal by a Ford Escort registered LVC 990F). 'Austin Mini Police Van' The 'Mini Van' as it is known in heartbeat, has been around since the start and was the origanal drive of PC Bellamy until series 8 when he would occasionally use the panda car and and later the occasional drive of PC Younger however PCs Ventress, Crane, Mason and Wetherby have occasionally used it. It was the only vehicle that the ashfordly constables had to get around in before the Ford Anglia 105E patrol car arrived. 'Rover 2000 Patrol Car' The Rover 2000 is brought in after Sgt Miller crashes the Ford Anglia 105E in pursuit of poachers. The Ford is written off so Miller needs a new car. This is what they give him. Police Motorcycles Francis Barnett Falcon F150 This is the bike that PC Rowan fishes out of the shed when he arrives in Aidensfield. He rides around the Police House garden for a bit with Kate on the back, before an unimpressed Sgt Blaketon appears at the gate and tells him he is now on duty. The Falcon is later seen without a radio on number plates reading NNY 332 when the police realise they have a bogus policeman on their patch and is later used on the same plates with'' a'' ''radio by PC Nicholason(''this then later makes a short apperance in episode 2 of sister show The Royal) BSA Golden Flash 110 This is the replacement for the Francis Barnett Falcon 150. We first see this quite soon after PC Bradley arrives, as it is clear that he hates the Falcon as he loves nice motorcycles. Sgt Cradock sends him to division telling him that 'there is a new bit of kit to pick up' and we see him riding back looking thrilled at the 'new bit of kit'. He takes it back to the police house where he shows this to PC Bellamy who is also impressed. The first one of these we see has the registration VFU 420 however this gets replaced with 455 CYN following damage to the original when it is swept into the sea in Whitby. Other Police Push-Bike It is unknown what ever happened to the police push-bike but when PC Rowan was checking the police property in the episode Fruits of the Earth, ready for inspection, he ended up borrowing the push-bike off Mr Potter up at Kirby Moor. The police push bike is however used much later on, when PC Geoff Younger arrives, as he only had a provisional driving licence so he has to use the push bike until Sgt Miller sends him on a driving course. Category:Places